


Early Morning Prayers

by mooncri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncri/pseuds/mooncri
Summary: "Just let me kiss you like this."





	Early Morning Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first time writing any sort of fanfic and, of course, he had to be Reaper76. This is super short because I'm not used to writing long things but I hope you enjoy it, at least! Hopefully this means I'll be writing more soon. :') I have it rated M because I'm not sure of the ratings yet, it's more romance than anything.

He runs his fingers over the swell of his chest. The muscles dimpling beneath his fingertips. He’d memorized the harsh lines, the scars pressed into the dark skin. Some were raised in ugly red lines, others barely visible. The memories of them are so vivid inside his mind, he remembers exactly how they’d gotten there. Sometimes he finds himself lost in the memories, gritting his teeth against them. They’d been just as painful as the scars themselves. Although the physical pain had been long gone, whatever it had left behind still squeezed him till he couldn’t breathe.

He lays his palm flat against Gabe’s breastbone, he counts how many times he takes a breath. One, two. He stops for a moment and Jack can feel his gaze, face heating up. His fingers continue to dance along his bare skin, counting the ribs -- counting the scars. They’d stayed in silence for so long that he’d begun to wonder if they’d ever untangle themselves to face the ugly sun. He loathed to think of what awaits them beyond the door, the demands they’d make of the two of them. It leaves his head swimming. With him, everything stopped and he was allowed to breathe.

“Jack, look at me.” His voice had been so soft that it terrified him. Having none of its usual gruffness that is hidden somewhere in his vocal chords. Gabriel’s fingers trail the edge of his jaw, palm resting on his warm cheek. Jack can hear a sigh escape from between his teeth from the touch, he hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath. When Gabe dislodges himself from underneath Jack, he feels the absence like a missing limb. Though, it is quickly replaced by his other palm grasping at his face. They’d faced each other, Jack’s pale body seemingly crumpling against Gabe’s large forearms. Those dark eyes look so warm that the same warmth blossoms in his chest to look at them. The dark eyelashes framing his eyes, it starts his heart like an electric current. Gabriel had always been beautiful, it took his breath away to look at him. Especially in quiet moments where they hardly spoke, lips pressed together in silence. The sound of heartbeats mingling with the rustling of the sheets. _God, you’re so beautiful._ His lips part, gulping in the warm air.

Gabriel’s lips are on his. They taste like the ocean after a storm, his tongue hot against his lips. The hairs of his goatee rubbing merciless against his chin, but _oh, god_ , he doesn’t care. His fingers grasp at Gabe’s, sliding between the thick digits to pull them from his face.

“Please, just let me kiss you like this.” Gabe speaks against his lips, facial hair tickling just underneath his nose. Their mouths press together again, lips molding to his. His breath fills him, breathing him in until he was full of hot air. He’s allowed to taste his tongue with his own before Gabe sucks in his lower lip, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh.

When he pulls away he knows his lips are pink, swollen and coated in his spit. Gabriel runs the pad of his thumb across the upper lip, trailing it in a quiet arch towards his lower one. Jack’s eyes are hazy, the blue hidden by his slipping eyelids. He’s high off the fumes, the smell of Gabe sweating and the taste of his spit. His cheeks feel warm, red saturating his pale skin at the tops of his cheekbones. 

“Jesus, God. Jack, you’re so beautiful.” The words being said back to him makes his stomach flip. Eager to pull off Gabriel’s large hands from his face.

“Don’t say that,” he responds, quietly. His eyes close, brows furrowing. His face gets pinker, sweat forming along his hairline. Gabe kisses him again, slow and needy. Lips resting at the corner of his mouth.

“You are. _You are._ ” His voice quiet again, soft like his lips.

They are kissing again. Gabriel’s fingers tangling in his hair, Jack’s fingers shaking from the attention. His whole body is pink, sweating. If he hadn’t been so lost in the sound of his voice and the pressure of his fingers, he’d know that a shaky whimper escaped from his throat.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, I can’t stand it.” He noticed the desperation high in his voice, Gabriel tugging his hair back to expose his neck. Teeth daring to graze against his pulse point, his blood racing dangerously. His kisses making him shiver, his tongue lapping at the sticky skin. His large arms suddenly pull him in, as easily as ever. His body slotting into his lap, his own arms resting over his broad shoulders.

Jack notices the cracks in the ceiling, making shapes with the jagged lines. He’s lost in the feeling of his lips all over him, nibbling at his collarbones before sucking in the soft skin beneath his jaw. His name suddenly escapes his throat, high pitched and out of character. A mix of obsession and a love so heady he can taste it in the air. Gabriel’s hands grasping at the muscles of his bare back. They could stay like this for another couple hours, for another couple centuries. How their love had become such an obsession for him, he’d never know. All he knew was how desperate he was to stay with him.


End file.
